


Running In The Night

by Gaysuke_Takahashi



Category: Initial D
Genre: Angst, Fluff, I can't for the life of me write in character shit, M/M, Mentions of Suicide, Not Beta Read, Slow Burn, also the first 2 tags are bc Rin, idk depends how yearning I am dfdfasd, ish, mentions of depression, so you may see me editing stuff here and there, spoilers for fifth stage and maybe final stage, tags and characters will be added as the story progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-06-26 15:56:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19771558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaysuke_Takahashi/pseuds/Gaysuke_Takahashi
Summary: Gō is so done with his elder brother's troubles and being his personal therapist and even then he can't help him. Gō decides to run away and finds help at the most unlikeliest of places.Prologue takes place before 1st stage, rest of the story takes place during 1st stage.





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HAD TO MERGE THE 3 FIRST CHAPTERS BC THEY WERE BASICALLY SUB CHAPTERS OF THE PROLOGUE.

Closing the NSX’s door, Gō sighed deeply, praying that his elder brother wasn't at home. Because if he was, he’d hear screaming, crying, anger, or whatever state Rin was in through the walls. Gō has even picked up a habit of renting a hotel room in Gunma to get away from it all. But he can’t do it everyday otherwise he’d almost be like his brother out in Toyo Turnpike terrorizing any and every racer who dares to ride there. No matter. His R32 wasn’t anywhere near their home so he might be off somewhere else, probably drinking away his anger towards Ryōsuke, pathetic, it has been almost a year since the incident. Unlocking the door, because his dad was away working somewhere, he turned on the light. It is 11 PM, he’ll just eat something small and then head to bed.

What’s odd is that he saw a white FC with a RedSuns sticker on it near the base of Tsubaki line. He knows that that car belongs to Ryōsuke, unlike his older brother, he seemed to come out of Kaori’s suicide better, but it did leave it’s mark. Gō has talked to Ryōsuke in the past when he and Rin were seemingly in better terms with each other. His eyes were soft and pastel blue, the tiny smirk he had, his heart was open. Now, he feels like he’s shut in his soul, like Rin has himself, his eyes becoming icy gray and his smile was nowhere to be seen. Gō’s eyes started softly burning, like the dams of his tears were being set on fire by his memories. He did his best to hide his feelings, because he didn’t want to end up like both of them and he did not want to open up to anyone.

Finishing his snack, he heard the doorknob click, Rin is back, that's bad. Gō stayed seated behind the table when Rin walked past the door frame, he won’t have to be his personal therapist if he won’t notice nor talk to him first. Luckily he just heard the door slam where Rin’s room is located. It has been forever since he’s been there, but he guesses that it looks as bad as Rin himself, seeing that he’s unable to take proper care of himself. He took care to clean whatever dishes he used quietly and then head to bed. Unsurprisingly when he had to pass in front of Rin’s room, he heard quiet sobs coming through the door. He has already lost the most of hope he had for Rin coming out of it. He still remembers when he tutored him in racing, but now, it feels like this isn’t Rin anymore. He stopped himself from going on another sentimental trip, at the moment he just wants to sleep.

Unfortunately for him, sleep wasn’t coming tonight, though thankfully, Rin wasn’t the reason this time. He seemed to have fallen asleep himself. But Gō seemed to be only able to writhe in his bed. It was only 2 AM, usually he’d fall asleep earlier, but something kept him up. That didn’t matter, he was already up and dressed, he knew that driving in his NSX always cleared his mind. His home pass was usually pretty deserted, because of the fear of the Shinigami, but Gō knew that he was asleep at their home, so it gave him time to focus on the road, the trees, gutters zooming by. He wasn’t even going his fastest, right now he was just cruising. Everything around him fell into a fuzzy haze, his mind was resting, the NSX was under the control of his muscle memory. It felt like a dream at this point, everything in his past was fading away along with the treeline in the rear view mirror, his future too far to matter; all on his mind was now and now only. Good. He was brought out of his trance by coming back down to the base of Tsubaki Line. It was nearing 3 AM, so he turned the car around and headed home with his head feeling heavier than usual, he didn't even care about changing out of his clothes, all that mattered was him resting on the pillow. But.... the FC was still there, did Ryōsuke fall asleep? Is he even there? Parking his car near the FC, he stepped out, leaving the car door open. Sure enough, a slumbering figure was behind the wheel, looking peaceful as ever. Gō first wanted to knock on the window to check on Ryōsuke, but he decided against that, he looked so innocent in his sleep, so he went back to his car and drove back home. When he had gotten home, the moment his head rested on his pillow, he was dead to the world.

* * *

The sunshine glimmered onto Gō’s fluttering eyelids. He could hear someone moving about and making noise. Checking his phone, it was midday, no new messages either. Dragging his groggy feet to the bathroom to brush his teeth, he heard some heavy steps head to the living room. They belonged to Rin, apparently their father hasn’t come home yet. Stepping out, Rin asked him suddenly and causing Gō to jump: “And where exactly were you last night?” So, he heard when he drove off.

“Does it really matter to you? You haven’t been interested in my life for months now,” Gō responded with a hint of agitation in his voice.

“Is it really that late for me to change, Gō?”

“Considering how you were last night, I really doubt that you’d change in a snap.”

“Watch it Gō,” Rin furrowed his brows.

“You just want to control me! You don’t want me to do what I want, because you don’t want to feel like you’re left out by shutting yourself in! Why can’t you just forget about this whole fucking feud with Ryōsuke!? WHY ARE YOU SO STUBBORN!?” Gō exploded.

Suddenly everything went black. A loud door slam that shook the entire house was enough to get Gō to wake up again, was it a dream? The puddle of blood and the river of red running from his nose confirmed the opposite. Salty raindrops glided over his cheeks. Everything was fuzzy, except his nose, the pain made sure that he’d stay conscious of his nose. Feeling it, it was painful, but it didn’t seem to be broken, thank god. Picking himself up onto his shaking legs, he made way to the cabinet with first aid and stuffed his nose with cotton, making sure to clean his face from the blood. Next he cleaned up the puddle of blood on the floor, he didn’t want his father to worry about them or worse, get angry and accusing them.

Gō made up his mind, he can’t live like this anymore, Rin is too unstable for his health. Shuffling to his room, he dug out his duffel bag and started packing what’s most necessary. He won’t be returning for a long time. Grabbing his car’s keys, he left and tossed the bag to the boot and took off with a wheelspin. His instincts drove him towards Gunma. Stopping at his favorite diner, because he hasn’t yet eaten breakfast, he changed the cotton tuft in his nose with a clean one - failing to notice the FC in the parking lot.

Finishing his order, his eyes locked with a dark haired and well dressed man - Ryōsuke. He was definitely shocked to see Gō in this shape as he came closer to sit with him. Asking what happened, a simple answer as “older brother” was enough to confirm his fears. Gō just leaned against his seat, he’s too tired and in pain to have a meaningful conversation, though he did notice that Ryōsuke was unnaturally fidgeting, twirling his thumbs, flicking the spoon between his fingers.

Gō couldn’t let him struggle like that in the dark, “I ended up getting fired up and lashed out at him.”

“Do not blame yourself, Gō, we both know that he’s unstable, but don’t bring yourself down to his level,” Ryōsuke’s voice being smooth and incontrol, contrary to his body language

“I came here, ‘cause I haven’t yet eaten, I was about to, until I was punched.” he looked away as his sentence came to an end.

Ryōsuke didn’t fail to notice that: “That doesn’t seem to be the whole story.”

Closing his eyes: “I know, I was planning to stay in a hotel for some time.”

“You can stay at our place, we have a guest room free, it’ll be the best for you, given the situation.”

Gō looked visibly shocked: “Really? Are you sure? But what about Rin?”

“He doesn’t know where I live, fortunately, if he did, I wouldn’t be here.”

A huge weight was removed from Gō’s heart and a soft smirk shined through his bruises. He was brought back to reality as a cup of coffee and a piece of cake was placed in front of him. Ryōsuke had a smirk on his face just like the one he had years ago when he first saw him. All the pain that has been flowing in his face through all the blood vessels started fading away and turning into a warm flush, just as Ryōsuke hid his face behind the rim of his coffee cup.

Leaving the diner, Gō head to his car and drove off following the white FC in front of him. Maybe Ryōsuke knew that something like this will happen deep down when he came to Kanagawa last night. It didn’t matter anymore, he’s safe for a long time now.

* * *

Ryōsuke's place looked sleek and modern compared to his place which was more classical. A yellow FD was parked in the garage, the white FC looked perfect next to it. Gō left his NSX on the driveway and dug out his duffel bag as Ryōsuke entered the house. A perky blonde greeted his older brother as he walked in, yet was surprised and intrigued when someone followed Ryōsuke into the house.

"Keisuke, this is Hojo Gō, he'll be staying with us for some time. Gō, this is my younger brother, Keisuke."

Gō reached out his hand which Keisuke shook. Though it was obvious from his gaze that he was wondering about the wound on the face.

Not being able to keep it inside him, he asked: "How'd you get that bruise?"

Ryōsuke sighed and answered before Gō could open his mouth: "He got punched, that's all you need to know. Try not asking such things when you first meet someone. Gō, I'll show you to the guest's room, follow me."

And like that, Keisuke was left dumbfounded in front of the door. Ryōsuke opened a door on the second floor and guided Gō inside, he told him to settle in as he went to make them all a cup of tea. Tossing the bag towards the corner, he sat on the bed and then laid on his back and closed his eyes. The sun's rays glistening into the room leaving everything they shined on a gentle glow. Wind chiming in from the partially open window, rustling the curtains on it’s path as the birds sang the backing vocals. Exhaustion flowed out of his tired muscles. Has peace finally reached Gō’s life? He truly hoped so as a tiny small grew on the sides of his lips. His eyelids feeling heavy, he could drift asleep right here and now, he didn’t have a single care in the world at this moment.

Just as he was about to sleep though, a knock woke him up. The door opened revealing Keisuke’s head, tea’s ready. Before he went to get the tea, he stopped by in the bathroom. Removing the cotton ball and tossing it away, there was residual blood left in the affected area. At least it didn’t bleed anymore. Washing his nose gently with warm water, it was still pinkish. Still better than walking around with a reddish cotton ball in his nostril.

Sitting onto the couch, next to Ryōsuke, with a cup of hot tea in his hands, he felt like he's home, where he truly belonged, compared to his, in some way, dysfunctional family.

"Thank you," he muttered.

Ryōsuke didn't hear him well so he responded with an inquisitive hum. Gō, repeated, this time looking at Ryōsuke and his eyes were unusually soft. It’s like nothing had changed after Kaori’s death. His heart is still open for whom he cares for.

“Brother,” Keisuke’s voice brought Gō back from his reminiscence, “you talked about planning to race all the locals in Gunma and then dominate the area? Which pass we’ll go first?”

‘They’re planning to dominate an entire prefecture?’ Gō though, no racing team that he knew had never planned such a thing. And now, he’s in someway involved with one.

“Well, the closest to us is Akina pass, but we haven’t yet laid out a battle strategy. So in the meantime practicing everyday is the best you can do. You can even drive on Mt. Akina to get a feel for it, though make sure none of the locals see you.”

Keisuke’s head fell on his hand as he closed his eyes and made a condescending hum.

“You can go along with him, Gō,” both men perked at that comment, “at the moment, you’re an honorary RedSuns member, I’d love to see your racing improve with us.”

Gō realized at that moment, Ryōsuke is like the brother he missed, though oddly, in behavior he matches that, but… he couldn’t see him as a brother. Whatever the reason may be. Ryōsuke then asked him if he could let his team’s mechanics check out his NSX, I mean, he had no reason to say no, he knows that Ryōsuke’s team must be very high quality considering the talks going around. He then left to make a call leaving Gō and Keisuke by themselves.

Keisuke, not even waiting for the door to fully close, sparked up the conversation again: “So, what’s your team like?”

“Ah, my team is called Sidewinder, our home course is the Tsubaki Line. We also have a chief mechanic who helps us evaluate our opponents weaknesses and skills, his name is Eiji Kubo. Some say that we’re the fastest in Kanagawa, but there are many skilled teams, but we don’t clash often, so I don’t know about that. Mostly people fear us, because they lump in Shinigami, who is in fact my older brother…” Gō’s voice died down when he reached the end of his sentence, which wasn’t missed by Keisuke.

“Hey, I plan on going for a drive on Akagi tonight, wanna come along?” he attempted to cheer him up, which was unusual for Keisuke, he didn’t notice that Ryōsuke was standing near the doorway with a proud smirk. Gō also didn’t notice him and nodded at Keisuke’s preposition.


	2. Chapter 2

It's been weeks since Gō ran away, his heart occasionally aching back home, but he's used to it. His family hasn’t called him back anyway, so they didn’t care about him anymore. The other RedSuns gave him a warm welcome, especially after they saw his skills on the touge. They’re even going as far as to claim him to be 3rd fastest of their team. Previously he had been hesitant to accept the sticker, but now it has been placed proudly on his rear window. He would’ve preferred it to be on the side of the car, but it would’ve blended in with his NSX’s color, so that idea was jot down fast.

The fastest in Kanto project was in full swing, they’ve taken on 2 groups: Thunderfire and Drifters (no idea why’d they name themselves just that, but he wasn’t gonna question it). Gō got to take on the uphill when facing off Thunderfire and the downhill with the Drifters. Ryōsuke probably let him do both uphill and downhill to see his level and indeed was positively surprised. Kanagawa did have a highly skilled racers; indeed the rumors of Kanagawa being the holy grail of street racing held up. And now, one of the most skilled racers from there is in his team. Ryōsuke will do his best to teach Gō everything he could, both he and Keisuke are exceptional racers and they’ll surpass him in skill, once they get through their respective “walls” that hold them back. For Keisuke, it was obvious, he raced on pure intuition rather than including racing theory with that, but for Gō, it’ll take some time to find out.

“Brother,” Keisuke spoke up once the trio got back home, “where will we race next?”

“Akina pass, once again, who races the uphill section and who will the downhill, we will figure out after we’ve done practice laps there. But because our recent opponents have been just low level groups of friends, we won’t need to bring our top racers.”

Keisuke fell on the couch into a slump and sighed, Ryōsuke continued: “I’ll bring both of you with me,” he glanced at Gō, who was slouching against a wall, trying to hide his tiredness, “if we want the RedSuns to be legendary, we need our top racers to make unbeatable records on every pass.”

Keisuke’s hand rose up and he shook his limp wrist in the air like he’s heard that story a million times already. Gō couldn’t keep his yawn in for too long and after a long one, he told the Takahashi brothers good night and went to his room, which was formerly the guest room.

“Gō,” he perked up when Ryōsuke called, “rest well, I have some things I want to discuss with you tomorrow.”

Ryōsuke’s eyes went soft again, he liked when that happened, Gō knew that nothing terrible will happen tomorrow. Every time he raced amazingly, Ryōsuke wasn’t as obvious to express his joy, but his eyes told him everything he needed to know. Right now, though, his soft bed was beckoning him and he lazily dragged himself upstairs, he did hear when Keisuke perkily wished him good night. Staring at the clock, it is nearing 1 in the night, perfect time for a good night’s rest.

Fate, always having the upper hand, didn’t miss out on their chance, and woke him up at 4 in the morning. Ryōsuke’s blue glowing eyes burning in the back of his mind; dreams of him have become more common as he spends more time with him, and tonight wasn’t any different. He looked like he had a soft glow around him and… he couldn’t exactly find the correct words…

Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, he did what he had always done when he awoke in the dead of night, race. The Takahashis have trusted him with the house key, so no worries of getting locked in or out. Tossing on the nearest clothes, he slipped out, though not failing to notice a faint clicking of the keyboard when stopping near Ryōsuke’s room. Half of him was tempted to go in and ask him why he hasn’t gone to bed yet, but he couldn’t bring himself to enter. What he didn’t notice, was that the clicking stopped once he started moving back towards the driveway. Ryōsuke scared him to death when he opened the door and asked him the question he himself wanted to ask: “I thought you went to bed?”

Gō answered after he caught his breath: “I did, but I woke up at 4, when that happens I usually go for a drive. Do you, uhh, wanna join?”

Ryōsuke tilted his head and crossed his arms as he rested against the door: “Join you?”

Gō felt a jolt through his body when Ryōsuke answered yes, stating that he has a couple of things he’d like to test before heading for Akina.

* * *

Gō was leading the chase, which was never an issue for him, at times he even loved to see the reaction of his opponent when he pulled a trick that caused the other racer to “stumble”.

But now, it was Ryōsuke behind him, the same aura he saw in the dream glowing around his FC. Compared to the other races he participated in Gunma, this was different, everything he threw at Ryōsuke, he didn’t flinch once, he kept a steady distance between the NSX and FC. Gō felt like he was being pushed into a corner, rather than being in the spotlight. When he attacked a corner, but missing the line by a couple of centimeters because his eyes were looking at the White Comet behind him, something in him snapped and he turned the rear view mirror around, he won’t look back now.

It wasn’t left unnoticed by Ryōsuke when he saw a glint coming out of the NSX disappear and the lines it took getting tighter. Did Gō finally realized what held him back? He didn’t know, but seeing the red and black NSX taking corners, it sure was breathtaking. Gō was improving, as a small smirk grew on Ryōsuke’s lips, coming out with Gō was a great idea, he couldn’t even recall what he wanted to test, but that didn’t matter anymore.

Reaching the base of Mount Akagi, Gō adjusted the mirror back, glancing at the clock, he was wondering if it’s a mirage from lack of sleep - he beat his personal record by a minute. Stepping out, he was greeted by Ryōsuke. He was smiling and Gō couldn’t help but smile back. Ryōsuke told him that it seemed to him that he broke through the wall that kept him back. Apparently, looking back is what held him back, it prevented him from seeing ahead of him, his future, that he can shape himself. But it was his past that kept him anchored down. Just like that, Ryōsuke went into his car, it is time to head home and try to catch up on lost sleep.

Gō stayed behind for some time though, a million thoughts running through his mind, just like the sun rays shining through the mountains and trees. The wind softly winding around him, caressing his jet black locks. It was then, when he realized that his future was with Ryōsuke and the RedSuns, not with Sidewinder. He knew that his old team was in good hands, he can trust Eiji Kubo. Even if the teams in Gunma don’t give him as much of a challenge than the ones in Kanagawa, here he can race against himself and that’s how he improves. Looking towards the sun, he knew that he’s in safe hands now.


	3. Chapter 3

In a quaint family run cafe, Gō and Ryōsuke were sitting near the window, but at the back of the building. A radio was playing in a distance, chatter of other clients humming indistinctly. Lack of sleep was clear on Gō's and Ryōsuke's faces, yet they were happy in their own characteristic way. Well, if not happy, then at least they were pleased especially in each other's company. 

Setting his cup down and catching Ryōsuke's attention, Gō spoke up: "If I recall, then there was something you wanted to talk to me about today."

Ryōsuke responded with an affirming hum: "Indeed, but in a way, I told you most of it last night on Akagi, that was about it. Though I felt like keeping my promise to bring you here," and Gō chuckled.

“It is honestly fun watching you improve, Gō. You’re a very interesting person: mysterious, yet open, it’s like seeing bits of me and Keisuke in one person, but with their own character shining through… I don’t even find the words to fully explain it, which usually doesn’t happen,” a soft smirk appeared on his face as he continued, “You joining my team, it is definitely one of the more amazing moments…” his voice trailed off.

Gō was stunned, but, in his soul, something felt warm, happy, he didn’t know yet what it was and all he could say at that moment was his companion’s name with the same soft tone that Ryōsuke talked in. Turning his eyes away, he said: “I’d say the same to you, mysterious is truly the one word to describe you, yet, you’ve shown me so much of yourself for the time I’ve been residing at your place… I don’t know what I’d be doing without you…”

Ryōsuke cut him off with a hush: “Please, don’t say stuff like that…” Their eyes linked again. 

Mysterious. One word to describe them both, yet that was what drew them to each other, at a glimpse, one wouldn’t even think they’d be compatible even as friends. But it is their energies, auras, it looked like they danced around them, a swirl of Hojo lilac and Takahashi blue. Like a galaxy was forming in the cafe.

Luckily for Ryōsuke and Gō, no one was paying attention to them and that is what made it all so beautiful. Nothing was made to last forever though as Ryōsuke’s phone went off, it was Fumihiro. He had questions as which setup should the cars have, as Akina was a more technical course with tough turns. Well, Gō was happy enough with the time he had spent here, no matter how long or short. Remaining oblivious to his feelings, but it was better than outright denying it.

* * *

Tonight is the night where they’ll head to Akina, but with a change of plans, instead of challenging the locals to a battle tomorrow, they opted to leave the battle for the next week. It was done so that the opposing team and themselves can prepare for the race with the best they have to give. The RedSuns rolled onto the mountain with Keisuke in the lead, followed by Ryōsuke then Gō. Looks like a group was ahead of them on top of Akina. Stepping out of their cars, it was obvious that they were tonight’s stars. Keisuke wasted no time and was already introducing themselves to the other group.

Looks like they found what they were looking for, they’re locals, the fastest on Akina, could SpeedStars be the one to give them a challenge? Hopefully so. But, there were 2 dudes in the back, one of them was very enthusiastic to the point of yelling, so it was hard to miss. But his companion, quiet, reserved, seemingly bored… something is off about him, a dangerous aura was flowing around him. He has a feeling that he’s the fastest around here, but… why is he so indifferent?

Well, whatever, the SpeedStars had accepted their challenge and Keisuke had ran off back into his FD - showtime. SpeedStars themselves scattered into their cars too and off they all drove, yet, in the corner of his eye, the indifferent guy didn’t seem to join them. Whatever, he needs his focus for the road ahead. When they came to the pass, he felt that this course will be challenging - good, even if the team won’t be as skilled as they proclaimed they were, the pass itself will be fun to race.

Right now, his eyes were set on a white FC ahead of him, not every day you can race with him and that one night on Akagi was so much fun. It was obvious that he wasn’t pushing himself to the limit, but seeing the grace of his driving, it was… beautiful. He was very lucky to be driving with him, not a single day went by where he took this for granted. Soon, the SpeedStars didn’t matter to him anymore.

The trio gathered to a secluded part of the road with a full view of the Akina pass, Keisuke asked Ryōsuke what he thought about the opposing team, unsurprisingly, he said that they were trash, because even their second leg can easily beat them. What took Gō by a surprise was that, Ryōsuke was gonna pass from the race, Keisuke was about to say the same, but Ryōsuke stopped him. He told him the same spiel, they can’t become the fastest in Kanto if they don’t leave behind unbeatable records. Gō butted in and said that he can take the uphill because the FD is better balanced, so it is more optimized for the downhill.

Gō was still concerned: “Are you sure you don’t want to come and at least watch?”

Ryōsuke chuckled, while Keisuke looked lowkey amused: “What you don’t think that we’re not good enough to run without my brother’s aid?”

“No, not that… I just… forget it,” he stammered, Ryōsuke starting to look more intrigued. 

Gō looked at him and thought: ‘I just want you to see how much I’ve improved.’

Ryōsuke told the two that he’ll be heading home now, whether they stay to practice or go along with him, is up to them. Keisuke opted to stay, while Gō tagged along. He planned to head back to Hakone for one night, just to figure out himself, knowing very well that he might run into the Grim Reaper. But if you’re stuck, the best way to find a way to break out is by going back to the start. So, even if he did run into his brother, he won’t say anything about Ryōsuke nor what he’s been up to with the RedSuns. But now, he needed to collect his energy for the trip. A good night’s sleep will work.


	4. Chapter 4

Gō had been sleeping comfortably for some time now, when the door closing in a loud slam woke him up. Keisuke had come back and he was mad. Ryōsuke was dead asleep, so he didn't wake up to the sudden slam. Running to the living room, he found the fuming man himself, grumbling on the couch. When asked what had happened, Keisuke told that there is a ghostly 86 driver on Akina and that he had passed him and his FD like he was nothing. Gō was wondering if it had been that quiet kid that he saw hanging around with the SpeedStars, but without witnessing it himself, he can’t be sure. He decided to keep it to himself, who knows what Keisuke would do in his pout of rage and with his pride torn to shreds.

“I am afraid I can’t help you with that, I have a long personal journey ahead of me in the day. Not to mention that Ryōsuke is dead to the world, you can talk to him about it in the morning. If you’d excuse me, I’ll be going back to bed,” and with that, Gō turned around.

“Whatever! I’ll just stay here awake the entire night!” Keisuke grumbled.

‘I doubt that,’ Gō thought, wished Keisuke a good night and left the room, his soft bed calling him and knowing very well that the next night may be very tough. But he knows inside that he has to do it. There is no running away this time. He feels like his insides are turning around, but all he can do right now is sleep. And with a heavy head, he flopped onto his bed in the guest room that had become his own room.

Stumbling out of his bedroom in broad daylight, he spotted Ryōsuke calmly making himself a cup of coffee and a dozed off Keisuke on the couch. Muttering to himself that he called it as Ryōsuke walked next to him asking if he knew what had happened.

“Ah, Keisuke got back home around 4 and he was furious. Apparently a ghostly 86 passed him on Akina.” Gō begun.

“A ghostly 86?” he inquired.

“I nor Keisuke know nothing about them, well, I may have a hunch who it may be, but I didn’t tell Keisuke. Who knows what he may have done.”

“And who the mysterious 86 driver may be?”

“I saw a kid, he had a loud friend with him, so it was hard to miss. He didn’t seem to have a car with him, but the aura he gave out. Scary. But without witnessing the 86 myself, I can’t be sure.”

“This keeps getting better, a mysterious aura…”

“Well, when Keisuke wakes up, you can ask about it yourself, I got places to be today… I’ll be heading back to Hakone for the day.”

Ryōsuke’s eyes widened, it’s as if his eyes conveyed his hidden worry: “Why do you want to head back?”

“Maybe it’s some soul searching or something, I don’t know. I just hope I don’t see my brother…” Gō looked away from Ryōsuke, “I’ll most definitely will return, but I am not certain of the timeframe.”

“I guess it can’t be helped,” he rested his hand on Gō’s shoulder, “I wish you the best of luck.”

He looked back at Ryōsuke: “Thank you.”

* * *

His head was clouded with thoughts as he drove on the highway to Kanagawa. He hopes that returning to his home pass, he will find the answers he seeks. But the thought of encountering Rin scares him, after all, Gō left without a trace of his destination, does he know the RedSuns and who the team’s leader is? What would his reaction be when he sees him again? He was getting antsy because of this, so he turned on the radio, even if the songs aren’t really to his liking, they’ll at least distract him when he gets to Hakone. One thing’s for sure: he won’t be going back home.

As hoped, the base of the mountain was deserted even though it was Sunday. Not giving a second thought, he floored the gas pedal and stormed onto the pass. The trees becoming a dark green blur outside of his NSX, just as it was when he met Ryōsuke that night. Ryōsuke. Something about him makes Gō feel like he wants to follow him to the ends of the Earth. But what? The dreams. Ryōsuke has always looked like an angel in his dreams, glowing aura, his eyes shining bright... His eyes… soft. Icy, yet pastel, but as mysterious as himself. Ryōsuke, something about him made his heart warm and his mouth smile, his eyes were welling up; didn’t matter, he can still remember the course like the back of his hand.

And just like that, he was at the peak. Stepping out to head to the walkways that were around the mountain, when he heard something he never wanted to hear: the rumble of an RB26 - an R32. Shit. Gō was praying that it was some other punk driving the Skyline, but his worst fears came true when a familiar dark gray R32 rolled up, scratched to all hell. It’s Rin, no, the Grim Reaper, Rin would never do this, but the dark clouds of revenge have smothered every last bit of him that have existed.

A looming figure exited the car, mild shock appeared on his features when he noticed the familiar figure standing next to the red and black NSX. The moment the long haired figure made out who stood next to the NSX, he said: “Hello, Gō, long time no see,” and Gō furrowed his brows and greeted back.

“Are you ready to come back home  _ dear  _ brother,” the emphasis shot shivers through Gō’s spine.

“I’m afraid not Rin, I still haven’t found my place in the world, I feel like it is a bit too early to return back home.”

“Well, that was a spontaneous plan, care to tell me where you’ve been staying for this past month and a half?”

Gō gulped, but fine, he’ll say it: “Gunma, felt it was like the proper place to start my journey for whatever reason.” 

It’s because Ryōsuke brought him there, he thought.

A spark of fury flashed across Rin’s face, he still kept his tone low: “I hope that you haven’t been with the man who ruined my life.”

‘You’re the one who ruined your life’ he wanted to yell, but he didn’t want to return with a fresh bruise on his face and sighed: “No, I haven’t had a reason to meet him, I doubt that I will.”

“Good,” a sharp pain pierced Gō’s heart, “if you do see him, ruin his pride for me.”

“I’ll see that when I cross the bridge,” second jab went through his heart, he can’t keep slandering Ryōsuke like this, he likes him! He decided that he won’t go onto the walkways anymore, right now, he wants to go back to Ryōsuke and fast.

“If you don’t have anything important to say, I’ll be on my way,” just like that, he turned around, entered his car and left, not even letting Rin answer his question. Well, it was rhetorical anyway. A needle still remained in his heart, it was about how he felt about Ryōsuke and what he meant for Gō. The dams of his tear ducts weren’t as strong as he hoped they were, he had to pull over and figure this out. He is in no condition to drive back. He has never ever been as lost as he is right now. There is something about Ryōsuke that makes him always go back, but what? What’s happening? His mind was foggy just like the Hakone’s White Devil. His heart was throbbing again. All he could think was that he cared about him. His eyelids were feeling heavy, it’s late, he’s emotionally tired and failed to notice how he drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hoo conversation heavy chapter, Gō is finally starting to realize that he's gay.


	5. Chapter 5

Gō’s eyelids were fluttering as the morning sun shone through his car, the leaves were quietly rustling about leaving shadow games on the dashboard. Last night was just a blurry memory in the back of his head. Rubbing out the sleep in his eyes, he stepped out of the car to stretch his aching muscles, sleeping in a bucket seat isn’t known as the most comfortable thing in the world. As the wind caresses his body, he starts recalling what happened last night. Wait, fuck, falling asleep in his car wasn’t in the plan, he needs to call Ryōsuke!

Hastily he reached for the glovebox and dug out his mobile phone. The fact that no one had called was strangely calming, yet alarming. Finding Ryōsuke’s number in his contacts, the dialing tone increasing his anxiousness, he pleaded that he wasn’t asleep, because nothing would wake him if he was. But, the line was dead, no answer. He  _ could _ call Keisuke, but if Ryōsuke is asleep, then he should make his way back soon. Of course, Hakone was far away from the Takahashi residence, but right now, he wants to head back home, which was with Ryōsuke. He feels safe with him, which is a first.

Crossing the border to Gunma, Gō's phone went off. Slowing down to reach for his phone, he caught a glimpse of Ryōsuke’s name. He’s awake, answering his phone, first and foremost he told Ryōsuke what had happened, but because he was driving, he kept it brief, though he did mention that he’s home soon.

“Home? Do you mean my place?” Ryōsuke asked and Gō figured out what he had said. Within the short period of time that he has been living with the Takahashis, he has felt more at home than his actual place of residence in Kanagawa. Meeting Ryōsuke was the greatest thing that has happened to him. He answered him and said that he feels like Ryōsuke’s place is his home. He told him that he needs to keep the attention on the road and closed the call with a goodbye.

As he drove onto the driveway, Ryōsuke was standing in the doorway. When Gō exited his car, stretching his stiff limbs, Ryōsuke walked closer to him, intrigued about last night. Gō sighed and filled him in, until he reached the bit where he encountered his brother. And with a heavy heart, he told Ryōsuke what he had to say and what Rin told him with last night’s pain creeping back. And in a move that shook Gō, Ryōsuke pulled him into a hug. Not a single second was wasted on thinking what had happened as he wrapped his arms around Ryōsuke. Warm… soft… safe. He closed his eyes, this is where he belongs, with Ryōsuke.

A rumbling rotary engine brought them back from their loving embrace's caused trance. It’s Keisuke. Ryōsuke wasted no time and asked if he had found out anything about the 86 he had encountered the night before Gō left. The SpeedStars weren’t helpful, he said, but if they plan to keep it their secret ace, then so be it. But Keisuke threw another question before Ryōsuke could say anything: “And what were you two doing outside embracing?”

He coughed and said that there was something bothering Gō’s heart and he tried to help him, Gō himself felt a red flush climbing onto his face. Keisuke tilted his head, noticing the faint redness on Gō’s face, but he took his older brother’s answer. He knew that if he tried to get any more info out of him, it’d just be cryptic.

* * *

Gō stood on top of Mt. Akina early in the morning, Keisuke said that he saw the 86 around that time. So he's hopeful that he could see the 'ghost of Mt. Akina' himself. The fact that there is nothing known about him is very interesting, but he knows that Keisuke didn’t lie about seeing that ghost that night. If he was, he wouldn’t have been so angry. Being alone here also gives him some time to think about what’s been going on recently. He’s been feeling like a mess right now, not even sure about his racing skills anymore. One thing is for sure, he likes Ryōsuke, but… is it mutual? He’s hopeful because of what happened in the day when he came back, but something in him is scared. Scared that Ryōsuke would leave him if he’d confess. He sighed and slumped down against his car.

Then he heard something, the roar of a 4A-GEU - an AE86. No time to think, he quickly hopped in his NSX, he got his seatbelts on and the engine running just as the 86 passed him and he’s off, giving chase to the panda colored Trueno. There was a considerable gap between them, but since the beginning of the course is more straightaways, it didn’t take him a lot to catch up to them. But when he did, it took only one corner and he was taken aback. Keisuke was right, they’re like a mirage, a blur shooting past the corners. It isn’t the fact that they can attack the corners with no spare margin, he himself can do it too. But the fact that he does it in an 86 and is so fast, but keeping the car so smooth while doing it. Just what kind of a beast is the driver?

Closing in on the consecutive five hairpins, Gō has been tagging along with the 86, but this time keeping his distance. Mostly because the 86 is faster than him in the corners, but he won’t admit that, yet. Just as Gō hit the brakes going in the hairpin corner, the 86 didn’t. ‘Has he gone insane?!’ he thought. And the aura kicked back up as the 86 driver caught the inner tires on the gutter and left Gō in the dust. He slammed down on the brakes and brought himself to a stop. ‘Was it him? No, it has to be, there is no other explanation for this’ he thought as he rested on the steering wheel. He must tell Ryōsuke about this. The 4A-GEU’s roar becoming a distant echo in the back of his mind.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhm, so sorry for not uploading in a while, school has started again and I've been more occupied with making gifs and posting them to my tumblr, whoopsie

Returning from Mt. Akina, the shock has worn off. That kid had some amazing skills, just like Shinji Inui who had recently joined Sidewinder. If he truly shows up to the exchange race on Saturday, he’d love to race against him on the downhill. But Keisuke is still furious and as they had planned, Keisuke is running the downhill and he is running the uphill. Doesn’t matter, after that race, he’ll probably challenge the kid in his own time. And it won’t be a race between the honors of their teams, just between themselves. His heart was racing, he wants to meet the kid so badly, but he has no idea where he is or works at… Right now, all he can do is head home. As he drove into the driveway, all the lights were closed which means that everyone has gone to bed by now. Ryōsuke especially needs to sleep, his sleep schedule is so sporadic, he’s not even sure how he is still functioning.

He snuck inside like a teen who had stayed out for too long and trying not to wake their parents. Granted, he has never seen Ryosuke's and Keisuke's parents though, that's for the better, he thought, if he had to go by how his dad is and what Keisuke has told him. He sat down on his bed and thought back on what happened when he visited Hakone.  _ 'Good, if you do see him, ruin his pride for me,'  _ Rin's voice echoed in his mind. He rested his hand on his forehead. It is obvious that Ryōsuke likes him to a degree, otherwise he wouldn't let him stay at his place for how long he has been, nor he wouldn't have hugged him like that. 

Curling up in a blanket as he thought about that hug. Arms soft and delicate, breathing slow and steady, heart beating calmly, the scent of his cologne with a tinge of smoke from his morning cigarette, him. A flush grew on his cheeks at the thought of him, not even the ghostly racer could break him free from the trance. He's in love, it is so obvious. He pressed his face into his pillow and screamed into it, to dissipate all the emotions bubbling inside him. He's lucky to have met Ryōsuke, everything around him was cozy. Just as cozy as the sleep that snuck up on him. Not even Rin can keep him away from Ryōsuke.

And there he was, an angelic glow around him. Gō couldn’t figure out much of his surroundings, not that it mattered anyway. Ryōsuke looked… ethereal, but also soft somehow. He was smiling at Gō, it was warm and inviting and he walked closer to Ryōsuke. He placed his hand on the outstretched palm, which pulled him even closer to the stunning man whom he loved. He looked into Ryōsuke’s luminous blue eyes, placed his hands on either side of his head and slowly pulled him into a kiss. Gō felt butterflies in his stomach, Ryōsuke is just... so… beautiful… His own heart felt like it was skipping beats, he’s in paradise in the arms of Ryōsuke, his beloved. As he felt like he was heating up, Ryōsuke whispered to him ‘I love you’ and the world around him along with Ryōsuke faded into indistinct white light and Gō’s eyelids fluttered open. It was a dream, only a dream. Sitting upright to think about what had happened. He did feel a tad bit more uncomfortable below his beltline, looks like he had gotten hard during the night and he fell back onto his back with a groan. He can’t go downstairs now, even though it was nearing midday when he glanced at the clock.

\-------

Some of the RedSuns’ members had gathered on the peak of Mt. Akagi, Gō was along with them, the race was due on Saturday, though it was Tuesday, the leader of the SpeedStars got into a crash and is unavailable to race. Though it wasn’t him the members were chatting about, of course it was the mysterious Ghost of Akina that was on their minds. Not only Keisuke was beaten by him, but also some other guys who were with him that night. They were the ones who informed the other members about it. Keisuke had kept quiet about it, but those 2 other guys couldn’t keep a secret if their lives depended on it. 

Gō was also recently defeated by him in an impromptu race. But his mind was preoccupied by the dream he had (and the unfortunate reaction his body had), laying on the hood of the NSX and staring at the stars. The night was cool, but not cold, the wind was nowhere to be heard nor felt. 

A voice called him out of his thoughts: “Oi, Hojo-san, what do you think about that 86?”

Lifting himself into a more upright position, he replied: “What do I think, well, I know that the Ghostly 86 is a real thing, I saw it myself.” 

They all turned to see the man on the hood of his red NSX, “You saw it? But why didn’t you say anything? Do you know anything else about it?” an indistinct voice inquired.

“I may have a hunch who the driver might be, but I won’t reveal it because I am not 100% sure it is him.” Gō sighed with his right hand on his temple and the crowd groaned, obviously wanting to know who the driver is.

Gō continued, because he knew they wouldn't leave him alone otherwise: “All I know is that he seems like a little punk, younger than the rest of his teammates. But the aura around him, it scares me. If he is the SpeedStars’ secret weapon, then they’ll do everything they can to hide him from us until the very end. I know that, because my previous team has a similar miracle racer like him and we don’t tell anybody about him until the day of the race.”

The crowd was stunned silent, another miracle racer like the Akina’s 86? Gō didn’t care too much about it all anymore, he wants to go back home, back to Ryōsuke. He wants to tell Ryōsuke about the things going on inside him, but he is too preoccupied with the medical school, the “Fastest In Kanto Project” and the mystery of the Ghost of Akina. Not even bothering to explaining, he entered his car and headed down the hill. Apparently the exhaustion and lack of sleep was apparent on his face, because no one asked about what he was about to do. He was speeding down the pass, but not at all bothering to get his best time. Cruising can be more relaxing at a time like this. It was obvious that he wasn’t capable of doing his best. He needs to shake off his worries before the race against the SpeedStars in 5 days. Maybe, just maybe, if he told Ryōsuke about everything he has been feeling, it could bring back his racing confidence. He’s gonna invite Ryōsuke alone to the same cafe they were in before and talk to him about it then.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, I didn't expect to be the sole creator for a NEW rare pair fun. It all happened bc I paired off Ryōsuke and Gō in Sims 4, lo and behold, I fell for the cuteness. Doesn't help that I am in love with Gō already sadbdhsdsa.  
> Also, bc I am uncreative with the fic names, I named the fic after Nuage's song.


End file.
